Binka (Reboot)
Binka is a 2020 British-American animated children's television series about the adventures of a fat black and white tom cat named Binka. It will be based on the 2001-2005 series originally created by Rosemary Graham. Each episode is ten minutes long. The TV show will air on BBC2, Cbeebies and PBS Kids. The show will last for one season. The theme song will be the same as the theme song used in the 2001 series. In some episodes Binka will explore beyond the houses much more often than he did in the original series. The show will air on weekday mornings. Plot Binka frequently travels to three houses for three meals a day. He also visits his animal friends. Characters Binka – The main protagonist in the cartoon. He is a gentle, clumsy, curious and smart plump black and white colored tomcat with yellow eyes. He is deeply in love with Sweet. Sweet (formerly Suki) – A brown coloured cat who lives close to Binka. She seems to return Binka's feelings. She is friendly but can be a bit rude at times. Tango – A playful, talkative and kind puppy who lives with the Lockett family. He likes Binka but he can be an annoyance to him. Binka and Tango are shown to be good friends despite their differences. Scratch (Formerly Spit) – A territorial and hostile gray tabby cat. He strongly dislikes Binka and Olivia. He loves Sweet so Binka and Scratch sometimes fight over her. Scratch is the main antagonist. Olivia (Formerly Ollie) ''' – A ginger and white cat who usually pops her head through the fence to see what Binka is doing. She appears to like Binka. She is often seen smiling. She is nosy and curious. '''Mrs. Dawson – The owner of the first house section that Binka goes to regularly. The Lockett Family – The owners of the second house section that Binka goes to regularly. Binka is scared of the family baby. Mr. Bolt – The owner of the third house section that Binka goes to every day. Changes *The physical appearances of the characters are different. For example Binka is more catlike in shape. His nose is a different shape to the original one. He is slightly less fat than his original counterpart and his neck and head are visible. Binka and Sweet's fur are of a natural colour. *Name changes (such as Suki to Sweet) *Ollie is female instead of male *The episodes are longer *The human characters talk more and don't just say "Binka". *Binka's thoughts are shared with the viewers *The narrator gives a voice to Binka *There is a different narrator than the original *The animation has improved and looks less sketch-like. Honeycomb Animation are no longer making the animation. *There's a different art style *The soundtrack is less repetitive *The show will be aimed at a slightly older audience *The animation isn't recycled Episodes *1 Binka's Neighbourhood- an introductory episode *2 Binka and Ollie *3 Binka the Babysitter *4 Unnamed- Sweet is kidnapped and Binka must save her *5 Unnamed- Binka spends a whole day with Tango *6 Unnamed- Binka visits a pet store. Scratch follows him and causes mischief *7 Binka at the Beach *8 A Day in the Sky- Binka visits an airport Cast TBD as The Narrator and Binka Tara Strong as Junior Lockett the baby TBD as Sweet TBD as Scratch Olivia Colman as Olivia E.G. Daily as Tango TBD as Mr. Bolt TBD as Mrs. Dawson Category:BBC Category:CBeebies Category:Children's series Category:Animated Series Category:Reboot